


Rewarded As A Traitor Deserves

by Kianon2



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boot Worship, Brainwashing, Dom/sub, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Foot Fetish, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Yuri, mind control makes it non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianon2/pseuds/Kianon2
Summary: Chisa Yukizome loved her life. She loved her students, particularly Chiaki Nanami. She loved her boyfriend. She loved just about everything that Hope's Peak was meant to stand for. It seemed impossible that there could be anything she'd put above the people closest to her.But that was until she met her master, Junko Enoshima.





	Rewarded As A Traitor Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on Kinkyronpa but am now posting it here.

Chisa had loved Chiaki so much.  
  
All of her students were equally dear and close to her heart but it had been the Ultimate Gamer who had kept the class together when Chisa had been exiled to the Reserve Course. It was Nanami who had been the embodiment of the hope that Class 77-B held in their hearts. It had been Chiaki who had rallied the class together to save their teacher from the clutches of Despair.  
  
'And I betrayed her.' Chisa had led the student who had put so much faith in her to her demise. Into the clutches of that Execution that toyed with both Chiaki and the class in a way that a cat would with a small creature in its claws. All for a rush of the despair from such a betrayal.  
  
It had felt so good. Not even the sweetest, most delicious candy from the Ultimate Confectioner could compare to how Despair felt to her now. Only having seen the Student Council slaughtering each other, after the needles had done their work, came close. But that had not been as raw and personal as it felt now. Chiaki's death came from Chisa's own work, stabbing a beloved student in the back, and watching her pitiful end herself.  
  
The second she had thrown Chiaki into the elevator shaft, Chisa had received a call from her saviour, her master, her  _God_ , to wait by one of the doors in the trial room for the right time whilst also making sure that she could see every last minute and second of Chiaki being forced to fight for her life. To see the fruits of her labour.  
  
Junko had been confident that watching Chiaki's Execution would be enough to drag the class into Despair, but her wisdom told her that when it came to Despair, the more the better. Not only that, but that the best Despair came from creating a false hope to dangle in front of their eyes.  
  
The scene had played out as planned. As Chiaki collapsed to the ground after the spears shot out from her mutilated corpse, and the Class began to fully sink into Despair, Junko entered and began to lecture on the future of the class and their new fates as SHSL Despair. Chisa had felt her whole body warm-up from the feelings of treachery both to her students and to Kyosuke as she readied herself.  
  
The door had practically been kicked down when Chisa ran into the room. Eyes soaked in Despair turned to her and some even had brief flickers of Hope, especially in Komaeda's eyes, as Chisa did her best to keep her face in a firm frown and her poise steady rather than shaking with desire and self-contempt. The teacher who had brought the class together in the first place had come in their darkest hour.  
  
Only for her to collapse on her knees and bow before Junko Enoshima. Not just any bow, but the lowest of any kind; forehead touching the floor with palms laid on the ground just in front of the head.  
  
"Did I do good, Master?" Chisa asked. She let the submission in her voice make up for not moving her head up to reveal her eyes.  
  
There was so much she wanted to see in her students. What did those who had put their faith in her for those few seconds thought? Had any of them come close to overcoming the brainwashing, only to fall harder at the sight of their idol kneeling to their tormentor? Or were they now filled with loathing for her?  
  
"Good?" Junko's voice was empty and level. There was no sign of admiration for a subordinate's excellent performance. Only the absence of respect that any traitor risked getting when abandoning their cause. "You looked Namami in the eye and shoved her into that elevator. The last thing she saw of you was a smile before her tortured demise. Your beloved class are now my toys to do with as I wish and your disgusting face is asking if you did good?"  
  
"Master, please," Chisa's voice already turned husky. Junko's words made Despair blossom in Chisa again and the feeling was driving her towards please-filled delirium. "All I want is for my Class-"  
  
Chisa could say no more as a heel slammed against the back of her head. Her nose bent to one side against the pressure of the stomp and the solid ground below but it didn't break. Had she not been bowing so low, acting so submissive, it might have been another story.  
  
"Don't pretend this was for your Class. This was just so you could get a high on Despair again. To get wet, you turned your back on everyone who ever put their faith in you." Junko said as her tone began to change. This one was far more upbeat and happy, but the happiness that came from bullying the weak. "If having being a Housekeeper as a Talent wasn't pitiful enough! Your skills literally revolve around being barefoot in the kitchen! Now you can't even do that! A housewife who cheats on her family is nothing more than a whore."  
  
"A-A whore?"   
  
"Yep. Chisa Yukizome: The Ultimate Whore." Junko made this declaration as if she had the power to change an Ultimate's Talent. But she did, didn't she? Chisa had learned her lesson when she went from trying to escape that chair to having an orgasm in it. She needed Despair and Junko was Despair itself. She couldn't defy her. "So why the fuck are you still wearing clothes? Come on, take 'em off. Show us all the goods."  
  
Chisa had never shown Kyosuke her naked body before. They had vowed to save themselves for the honeymoon after a wedding. When Kyosuke rooted out the corruption in Hope's Peak and Chisa's class had graduated; they were to have been married and began a new life for themselves. Chisa would have shown him everything about her body and he would do the same to her. Their souls and lives would become one just as their bodies would have been. A vow to stand by each other's side forever.  
  
Now she was revealing her naked body to her entire class on the command of a girl four years younger than her. Attempts to neatly take them off were interrupted by Junko's shoving hands that tore the clothes from Chisa's body and threw them all over the floor. Chisa had been raised from her kneeling form and could finally take in the reactions of her students. Most looked the same as they did with Chiaki's death, wrapped between tearful horror at what they were seeing but also a creeping sense of seductive joy from the Despair that bit into their minds. A few were still fighting the effects and were losing in the face of seeing their mentor happily undress herself.  
  
Junko was not one for silence, however, and showered Chisa in abuse.  
  
"Didn't even hesitate, did ya? Come on, we're both girls here-well I'm a girl and you're apparently a filthy slut-don't tell me you've never fantasised this before."  
  
"Let's play a game. Which one of the boys is turned on by this?"  
  
"You're loving this aren't you? Your pussy's all wet and that's just from stripping. Or are you so new to Despair that just a strip-show's enough to get you going?"  
  
Chisa took the verbal blows with silent obedience. If she began to talk then Junko might start refusing to do what was going to happen. Chisa was going to play the role of the obedient toy all she could. Anything to get the treatment that Mukuro Ikusaba and Tsumiki had been given.  
  
'All from a teenager. You're getting soaked over getting beaten and abused by a teenager. What kind of wanton woman has Kyosuke been cursed with?' The thought went shivers down her spine and Chisa swallowed down a moan. Her naked form was revealed to the whole room, orange hair tickled her back, and a slight breeze slithered through her shaven privates.  
  
"Wowee. Pretty hot bod, if I say so myself," Junko whistled, turning a head towards the class. "Anyone fapped to this?"  
  
There was no reply. Or the silence was their way of saying no. Chisa prayed that wasn't the case. Knowing that one of her students had such feelings, and could now see the real thing, made Chisa's lower half ache with need.  
  
"Well, first time for  _everything_!"  
  
Junko slammed a knee against Chisa's kidneys. The teacher that managed to control a class containing Nidai and Akane offered no resistance and crumbled down to the ground. Spit came out from her mouth and her chest was wide open for Junko to slam a shoe against it and shove her down to the ground. Chisa was a dog showing its belly in submission, waiting for affection.  
  
That affection came in the form of Junko slamming a shoe against Chisa's left breast and pushing down. Chisa moaned from the sensation, even as the feeling itself made the shocks from the heel pressing down the nipple feel like nothing. Junko was using Chisa's body as nothing more than a mat to stamp her feet on and wipe the dirt and dust on. They were clean enough that nothing stained but it was the act itself that made Chisa's body shake.  
  
What had happened to her? Was she truly willing to throw away her dignity and pride for a simple rush of pleasure. Chisa Yukizome was now having to fight to keep herself from full-on moaning as Junko began to use both shoes on Chisa. She stomped on her chest, arms, legs, and just about everywhere except for her face and genitalia. That was clearly for the main event, so to say.  
  
"Can you fucking believe this?" Junko asked, her tongue moving as if it were a snake's, as she began to smash her left shoe onto Chisa's stomach again and again. Chisa couldn't hold back a groan this time. "You're a goddamn adult. A teacher. And now you're staining the floors because a kid is using you as a welcome-mat? Is this what Chiaki died for?"  
  
Chisa felt herself despair at the reminder. If the Chisa of yesterday could see her now, slathering under the heel of a high-school girl, having betrayed her entire class all for a drug-like high, she'd probably kill herself where she stood. Poor Chiaki had suffered, the entire class was being corrupted even now, and a girl who wanted to make billions suffer was using her as a sex-toy.  
  
It was sicking. It was maddening. It was despairing.  
  
"P-P-Please, Master," Chisa spoke between deep breathes. It was getting harder to control herself. Between the memories and the way that Junko spoke down to her, as if she were nothing more than a cheap fuck undeserving of even the slightest respect, Chisa was nearly ready to cum right then and there. "I-I-I'm so cl-close. Please, let me c-"  
  
Chisa was interrupted by a heel coming down on her face. The shape of the shoes meant that the heel went inside Chisa's mouth, almost gagging her as she immediately began to lather it with her tongue's spit, and the sole was neatly placed between her eyes just where the nose began to bridge out. No bow, however low it was, could come close to matching the pure submission and surrender that this symbolised.   
  
"You cum when I say you cum." Junko's deadpan tone changed to something more regal. A falsetto tone to match the queen-like disdain for the commoner who had the audacity to worship at her feet. "The Ultimate Whore must prove herself worthy of such pleasures. Maybe it would be better for the pig to wallow in her own filth, forbidden to release, whilst I choose another to give my attentions to."  
  
"Me! Pick me!" Tsumiki all but screamed, waving a single arm about. "Yukizome-sensei might have thrown Chiaki into the elevator, but it was me who lured her into it. It was me helped lure the class here. Please, my beloved, even if it's just the tip of your heels..."  
  
Chisa might have tried to find out how the class felt about this revelation but didn't care. Tsumiki was trying to take away Chisa's reward. The right to lay on the ground and accept Junko's harsh treatment with the pain and pleasure that came with it. Well, that wouldn't stand. Junko may have been right to declare Chisa a Despair-junkie whore but that only meant that she was going to be the one to serve her God today.  
  
She had never been one to read hentai or watch porn. That had been her before she discovered the wonders of Despair. Now, she was trying her best to lick and suck on Junko's left heel as if it were a dick in her mouth instead. Maybe if she imagined that it was Kyosuke's-her boyfriend tied to a chair and forced to be pleasured after watching a recording of what Chisa and her master were doing right now-she'd do a better job of it.  
  
Junko lent the slave beneath her heels some undeserved aid by moving the heel up and down. In reality, it was dragging it up so that the tip was just barely touching Chisa's lips before stomping it down to the point where it almost cut Chisa's tongue or made her gag. Enoshima was treating the traitor with all the respect that she deserved now.  
  
"Can you believe this, Sempais?" Junko turned her head back to the teary-eyed group and gave a smile that revealed a carnivorous set of teeth. "My stinky older sister gets hot over this kind of stomping but this is unreal! Is this image burning into your minds? Do you feel the despair of a trusted mentor having sold you down the river just to suck off on my heels? Or maybe you had wet-dreams over it. What kind of teacher wear's a maid's outfit anyway?"  
  
On and on she went as she used her right foot to stomp down on Chisa's chest and even start kicking at it with an awe-inspiring display of athleticism. The words pierced through Chisa's soul and made her all the hotter for it. A woman who once took pride in her school, her boyfriend, and her students had been reduced to a slavering piece of trash that turned her back on all three just to have a few moments of pleasure.  
  
Chisa had to stop herself from cumming right then. It was obvious that Junko would have been displeased otherwise.  
  
She must have sensed that Chisa was close because the left shoe now fully left Chisa's mouth. Barely a needy whine came out of her before a sudden crash of force came onto her right side and forced Chisa to roll to the side. Another kick to the spine and her naked form stumbled again and now it was the front side of her body that was laying against the floor. Her nipples trapped between the floor and the weight of her breasts.  
  
She now could fully see the expressions on her students and that alone almost made her orgasm again. It was an exercise in self-control that her lower half was merely soaked in pre-cum and other bodily juices. That look of horror, betrayal, confusion, sadness, contempt, and arousal all came swirling together to form an intoxicating despair that Chisa wanted nothing more than to dive into.  
  
Tsumiki's look of jealousy suddenly doubled for some reason. Chisa knew better than to look back at what the Ultimate Nurse was seeing but the curiosity made her body shake. Had Junko brought out a toy to use on Chisa? The sound of Junko sitting down on something made it all the more tempting to turn back and see what was happening.  
  
"Don't get any ideas, Mukuro. I see any stains on that uniform, you're not getting shit tonight. Just stay kneeling like a good girl." Junko said. Chisa felt Junko place her heels between Chisa's crotch and ass, putting enough pressure that a single slip would send either one of both into one of Chisa's holes. "Come on, teach. Tell the class. You've ever been fucked."  
  
"N-No, Master. I had been saving myself for when Kyosuke and I were married." Chisa replied. She realised where this was going and the thought made her drool enough that the spit came down to the floor.  
  
Junko cackled madly at those words. "Saving yourself for marriage? I guess that makes sense for the Ultimate Housekeeper, but not for someone like you. You cum from a video of the Student Council-fucking children-murdering each other, you became a servant to the people destroying everything you once believed in, and you let me execute Chiaki Nanami to drag the class into despair, and for what? Getting stepped on by a first-year student? Someone filthy and disgusting as you doesn't deserve to lose their virginity like a human! No, there's only one punishment fit for the Ultimate Whore."  
  
Chisa knew what that punishment was. She didn't know whether to pray for the thought to make her wet enough that it wouldn't hurt, or to pray for the opposite.

Junko didn't give her time to think about it, as she already began the punishment.  
  
Her right heel moved to Chisa's vagina and the left heel towards her ass. Chisa's whole body shook with anticipation; first Junko had blessed her with such cruel words and now this was truly going to happen. The virginity that she kept for Kyosuke, the humiliation of being used as a sex-toy in front of her class, and to have it all be done without Junko having to do more than move her legs back and forth.  
  
Lubricated by her own spit, the left heel slid into her ass and she let out an animalistic squeal of pain and pleasure, the edges of the shoe rubbing against her insides, and already going back and forth as if it were an actual cock. The right heel, the one that shattered her virginity in one push that seemed to just keep going deeper inside of her, had only been wet at the tip from Chisa's own liquids and had mostly gone in dry.  
  
Pain flashed through her eyes and tears ran down her face. It had hurt so much. Chiaki had kept on walking after half of her foot had been pierced off and even after an spike shot through her leg, whilst Chisa was brought to an emotional wreck just from having a shoe move in and out of her pussy. What strength the student had shown, compared to the weak and pathetic teacher.  
  
"This is too much," Junko's voice shook and quivered. The sight must have been so pitiful that even someone as powerful and mighty as Chisa's master feel the despair rush through her body. "You're actually getting fucked by my heels. You're actually getting off on this. How could anyone be so slutty? How could anyone even look at you and think of you as a human? On your knees and happily taking it from me, the one who destroyed your class' hope and your own, and with my shoes. How disgusting! How dirty!"  
  
The feeling of the shoes going in and out, probing deeply and turning her most private places into nothing more than how her whole body had become nothing more than a welcome-mat for Junko to use, combined with the looks of despair on her precious students had already brought her close to the end. She had been close to feeling another orgasm of despair in a single day.  
  
That was when Junko managed to top herself yet again.  
  
"What would your beloved Kyosuke say if he could see you now."  
  
A million-watt shock electrified Chisa's form. The thought of Kyosuke cutting his way into the room, hearing somehow that his beloved was in danger, and expecting to find the love of his life came to her. The look on his face as he'd see that the woman he had known and cared for had become nothing more than a wanton piece of garbage that happily surrendered herself to be pleasured by Junko Enoshima's heeled shoes. The horror and disgust as her sins were detailed in front of him as she slobbered over her g-spot being hit again.  
  
With a howl that would make a dog ashamed, Chisa let everything go and came all over Junko's heel. The shock rocked her and even added more pleasure as the heels felt as if they were vibrating instead of Chisa herself and only produced more cum to coat the heels and floor with. Chisa Yukizome had become nothing more than Junko's personal sex slave and couldn't get enough of it.  
  
Junko kept pumping her heels into both of Chisa's holes and the Ultimate Whore rutted in time with them, as one surfaced from her ass, the other went deeper into her pussy. It fell to her to contort her body so that the hard material of Junko's heels would flick her clitoris or touch the right place that made her gleefully moan with delight. Junko mostly sat on top of her sister and mocked Chisa for all she had been and what she had become.  
  
Eventually, Junko yanked her heels out of Chisa and let the cum and other juices pool onto the floor. It fell to Chisa to lick Junko's shoes clean, for some reason the mess on the floor being allowed, and it provided a soft relief from the exhilaration of having been fucked so viciously by her master. She gazed up with adoring despair at what Junko had managed to do to her.  
  
A protector of Hope had become a tool of Despair. In a single day, Junko Enoshima had conquered Chisa physically, mentally, and sexually, and all without even having to make it the main focus of her plan. It had been her class that had been the main targets. She was just a lucky bonus.   
  
'Everything she's made me do. Everything I will do. It doesn't matter to her.' Chisa felt the despair and was ready for another round of being fucked.  
  
Junko had other plans.  
  
"Nice try, pig. You're not getting laid that easily. Not all of us are like you." Junko said, glasses in her hand, as she spoke as if she was the teacher now. Her tone and pose changed to that of a domineering queen, placing her heel on Chisa's head again. "You shall worship our body until we are satisfied by your work. Surely such is possible even for one such as yourself?"  
  
"Of course, Master." Chisa kissed the tips of Junko's shoes.  
  
That was only the beginning. Junko had Chisa worship her heeled-boots before commanding that she take them off and worship her feet instead. Chisa kissed the tops of each foot, licked the soles, took her toes in her mouth and lovingly sucked each one just as she did with Junko's heels, and lathered both of them with adoration and humility. The very sight would have made the old Chisa retch with disgust and humilitation, not only because this was the girl who had planned to corrupt her beloved class.  
  
Mukuro watched with poorly-disguised envy as someone else was allowed to humble themselves towards Junko. Chisa stayed under Junko's feet for as long as the Ultimate Despair desired, demanding that she change positions with a mere tug on the hair that ripped a few strands from their roots. It was now time to move from the appetiser to the main event.  
  
Chisa was honoured by Junko deciding to stand up to allow the former Ultimate Housekeeper the privilege of eating out her ass and cunt. Junko kept a firm grip on her hair and shoved her face right into her butt. Chisa shoved her tongue as far in as possible and licked wherever she could, giving side-glances to the aroused Class. They merely stood and watched, whatever hope they had was broken; probably even before Chisa reverently kissed each cheek and rubbed her face against the soft and supple flesh.  
  
It was eating Junko's pussy that proved hardest. Chisa had no experience of sex before today and even less about what made other women feel good. She had only masturbated a few times in the past and went off that instead. Flicking her tongue over Junko's clit until she heard the girl above hold back groans of pleasure, getting it in deeply to try and service as much as she could, sucking on the flesh itself to simulate penetration.   
  
She followed it up with the same kisses and self-smothering that she did with Junko's feet and ass. Every fibre of her being before would have fought to resist and every fibre of her being now was fighting to do more for Junko. To completely debase and humiliate herself all for the slightest bit of despair that this God in human form would bring her.  
  
Junko was not inactive during all this. It was easier when Chisa was licking one of her soles, freeing a foot to slam against her skull and whatever part of her body that Junko could reach with her foot. She stomped on Chisa's face when she was sitting on Mukuro and when she stood, and Chisa was face-first into her crotch and ass, contented herself by kicking Chisa as hard as she could and making it clear what garbage she was.  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself? You get off on teenage girls' feet? Hide away, Saionji. This perve's gonna get ya."  
  
"Really love that ass, huh? Makes sense that a pig would love eating out of a shit-hole. Never thought someone would be more disgusting than Mukuro."  
  
"That's right. This is where you want to be from now on, huh? Teaching, boyfriends, Hope, all that doesn't mean anything to you now. It's all about getting fucked like the whore you are."  
  
When Junko came, Chisa swallowed it down whole. She gazed up to Junko with misty eyes coated in pleasure and affection and was met with bored derision as Junko gripped her hair again and threw her to the floor. Chisa landed on her back and barely had time to react when Junko's right foot smashed against her face and kept it pinned to the floor.  
  
The teacher and her students joined eyes again, swirling eyes of despair joining together, and Chisa again wondered how she must have looked. Covered in sweat and cum, breathing heavily after so much sexual worship, and having been used as a sex-toy and welcome-mat by a girl like Junko Enoshima. Chisa truly must have seemed like the Ultimate Whore.  
  
Junko twisted her foot as if to grind Chisa's face into the floor. Chisa replied by licking at the foot again, which made Junko laugh, and then switch to a look of disdain.  
  
"You let me step all over you. You let me strip you naked. You let me take your virginity with my fucking high-heels. Now you're actually licking the foot of the girl who's destroyed everything you held dear." Junko said. Chisa wondered if it was being said towards her, towards the class, or if Junko couldn't believe it herself. Chisa's God looked down with a smile devoid of respect. "You're really going to let me do anything to you."  
  
"If it's you, Master, then I am grateful." Chisa said. Anything to feel the despair of being the Ultimate Whore to Junko Enoshima.  
  
That wish was granted. Junko stepped, kicked, and jumped on Chisa all she liked. Chisa, for her part, took it all and got ready for another round of fucking if Junko was willing to give it to her. When Junko twisted one of Chisa's nipples with her toes, she moaned all the same, just as she did when Junko added that little bit more pressure to her crotch than other areas. Anytime that Junko came close to Chisa's face, her tongue was laid out and she panted like a dog, ready to worship the girl that was treating her body as if it was a kicking bag.  
  
Minutes of this passed and Junko now seemed bored. She stood on top of Chisa's face, not reacting to the kisses and licks she got in return, and faced Class 77-B. Chisa couldn't see beyond the skin of Junko's feet, but she could hear the words being declared for all to hear.  
  
"Okay girls, I know you probably wanna punish this pervert, but I think the boys have been waiting long enough. She may be a disgusting pig of a whore, but I think even she deserves to be fucked by at least something organic before the day is through. Just be sure to get her clean before you're done. Showers are upstairs so don't get too worked up. Remember. Boys, then girls."  
  
Chisa felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised that Junko was done with her, but then that feeling became a floating sensation that made her all the wetter. The despair of her master being done with her. Not only that, but throwing her used-body to be made to service the children who she had held so closely to her hearts. To turn the genuine love and trust between them into nothing more than sexual lust.  
  
That was why Chisa's body shook with desire as Junko stepped off her and the boys of her class began to undo their trousers. Either they had a lot of hate and betrayal to work off, or the sight of Chisa's naked body had awoke thoughts they never considered before.  
  
"Thank you, Master. I'll be sure to make my students experts in sex by the end of today." Chisa said. She crawled and gave a kiss to both of Junko's feet in open submission.  
  
"Never doubted that for a second. Raise your head." Junko said. Chisa lifted her face and her right cheek became wet with Junko's spit, seeping down her face and nearing her lips. Chisa immediately moved her tongue to get as much of the spit as possible and swallowed it down, smiling serenely as she knelt before Junko, face on-level with her crotch. Junko smiled enough that the ends began to shake and a laugh was kept down.  
  
"Wow, Mukuro really did a number on you."  
  
"She sure did, Master."  
  
Junko turned away from Chisa and began to move to pick up the shoes and panties that she gently left besides Mukuro's still-kneeling form. Chisa saw Mukuro moving both a bit too close to her face earlier, and Junko apparently noticed it as well, since she was kicking and stomping on Mukuro now for having been sniffing her things.  
  
Chisa had other concerns, however, as the boys of Class 77 drew nearer. To be mercilessly fucked by her own students, used as a tool for pleasure, so shortly after Chiaki's death. All of them being readied to be servants and weapons for the schemes of the girl who destroyed their happy little harmony, culminating in Chisa cheating on Kyosuke with her own students.  
  
It was dirty. It was disgusting. It was despairing.  
  
It was almost enough to make Chisa cum already.


End file.
